Darillium
by kellythefangirl
Summary: The Doctor takes River on their last adventure.


**Hi, this is a one-shot about the last night the Doctor and River had before she went to the Library, it's sort of a song-based thing, I mean I got the idea from the song ('Hallelujah' by Jeff Buckley) but not completely, so yeah. Oh and I'm sorry if I depress you but if it makes you feel better, I made myself sad, too. So enjoy I guess! -Kelly**

Darillium

The Doctor sat in his chair by the controls. The TARDIS was flying herself, and usually when she does, it's to somewhere fantastical. Which is why he was a bit disappointed when it landed in the middle of the 52nd century in London. Then he looked at the address on the scanner and grinned when he saw it had taken him to River's apartment.

Clara ran into the control room and asked, "Where are we?" She peeked at the scanner and looked at him quizzically. "Isn't she dead or a mental projection or something?"

"It's complicated," the Doctor sighed.

"Right. I'll be in the library. Keep out of your hair," she grumbled. He chuckled as she stomped down the corridor, and then he froze. _The library..._ what day was it?

He looked more closely at the coordinates and his stomach dropped. He gripped the railing for support as he came to grasp the horror churning inside him. Tomorrow, River would go to the Library. And die for him.

He decided then and there that he would be strong—for her. He at least owed her that much—considering what she was about to do. Not to mention what she'd already done. And he now knew where he would be taking his wife that night. Because she had told him, all those years ago tomorrow. To Darillium, to see the singing towers.

He stepped out of the TARDIS and rang her doorbell. River was wearing a beautiful dress—he'd seen it before, he'd seen this _night_ before, he'd thought he could avoid it—she'd obviously seen the TARDIS materialize. "Hello, sweetie," she said, smiling.

"Doctor Song," he replied, smiling for her sake.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"What do you think?" he asked. River gazed wonderingly at the beautiful landscape of Darillium. The towers began a cheerful melody that crescendoed into the second movement of a classical Earth melody.

"It's the most beautiful melody," River said.

"Oh, I'm not sure I'd say that," the Doctor said, smiling.

"Stop it."

"Never." She took his hand and laid down on the grass, and he did, too.

After a few minutes, River noticed the Doctor had started to cry. "What is it?"

His voice broke as he said softly, "Spoilers."

She seemed to accept this, but he could tell that not knowing was killing her. He finally said, "I just want more time."

"Doctor, you have a time machine."

"No, more time with you," he amended.

She looked confused. "We have plenty of time."

Not really, the Doctor thought, but he nodded. This was always them, wasn't it? They were never equal. They never would be. One of them always knew more than the other.

The song changed. They sat back and listened. River said, "This is an Earth song, isn't it?"

"Yes, but way before you. 'Hallelujah'."

She closed her eyes to listen. Beautifully tragic. Like them.

The next morning, when the Doctor woke without her in the TARDIS, he instantly panicked, thinking she had left without saying goodbye. But she was only in the control room. She smiled when she saw him. "I was just about to leave. We're going on an expedition, Library Planet, all expenses paid by the Lux Corporation." As if he didn't know.

Then he remembered. He dug the sonic screwdriver out of his jacket and handed it to her. "Take this."

She tilted her head a little, confused. "O...kay?" she said, and put it in her bag. As she walked to the door, she kissed him. He never wanted it to end, but it was quick; she didn't know it was their last... or would be until Trenzalor, and he still wasn't sure that actually counted.

He panicked, then. "You know, you could come back and go to this expedition any time, come with Clara and me for a bit." Please, he added inside his head. But he knew she wouldn't accept.

"What's gotten into you?" she laughed. "I'll go with you for a while when I get back."

"Okay," he said, knowing it was a promise she could never keep. "I love you, River Song. Don't ever forget that."

She smiled. "I love you, too, sweetie," she said, and then she was gone forever.

He made it to the TARDIS before he lost control. He loved her, so, so, much, everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, arguing with her about who was flying the TARDIS right, the flirting, the adventures, the one and only River Song, who would never be his again.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" he screamed into the empty room. He thought of every time he kissed her, held her, touched her, every memory he had.

He sat alone.

And cried.

And let go. Slowly.

He would always love River, as long as he lived. And he thought of her, he smiled ruefully. The cold and broken hallelujah.

River Song.

Such a tragic song.

But yet so beautiful.

And he thought of River as he flew the TARDIS into the Vortex away from his River.

He turned off the breaks this time.

**I like reviews. Reviews are nice. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
